1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation system for synthetically presenting information intended by an editor using picture information and voice information, a method for generating presentation data, and a program for generating presentation data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when an editor attempts to present pictures shot and picked up by a digital still camera, etc. and voices recorded by a voice recorder, etc. by using a personal computer, the editor has to paste picture data and voice data manually on a presentation software.
In pasting picture data and voice data on the presentation software, the editor is required to have sophisticated skills, and plenty of time is necessary to do this work. Furthermore, some data which are originally related to each other temporally are not dealt with as such by the personal computer. So, the editor has to consider the data relation, which increases the work of the editor.